memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Color scheme of website- how to change it?
I would prefer viewing Memory Alpha in a design scheme other than this dark-gray one. This might explain why the Wookieepedia has a lot more contributors and articles than Memory Alpha does, even though Memory Alpha has been around longer than Wookieepedia has. Therefore, how do I change the color scheme so I can view the site in any color I want? Thanks. -- 05:34, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :That's a wacky bit of reasoning. The link you are looking for is , but then again, you can't actually use it while skulking around anonymously. --Alan del Beccio 08:10, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ::For the record, the only reason the Wookieepedia has more articles is because they include information from the "expanded universe" (i.e. novels and comics), and they have more contributors because the franchise itself is more popular than Trek due to their dependency on special effects and lack of story and character, which is apparently what scatterbrained audiences of today prefer. Um... no offense. ;) --From Andoria with Love 19:21, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :::Playing devils advocate, I submit "Star Trek: The Motion Picture". That was...drivel... --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 06:53, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::::It's official, then: V'Ger was the most badass drivel of all time. --ChrisK 11:33, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :::::You can also make a User:/monobook.css, which will override the default stylesheet. -- Harry ''t'' 22:59, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::::::Just to add support, in my experience. Wookiepedia's article standards are quite a bit below that of MA's. I think there are more articles because of the aforementioned heavy use of non canon material but also the quality is poorer. I think their philosophy (I could be wrong) is more "the more articles the better", whereas here, the vets and admins (I'm neither) wrangle very thoughtfully over the inclusion of articles. And yes, as I've found, I've been able to adjust the colors to make them more readable for my mobile access (which I use exclusively). --Cepstrum 12:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::There are plenty of reasons as to why Wookiepedia has more articles and contributors, simply because Star Wars is a lot more popular and mainstream, as well as having more content to talk about. Colors have nothing to do with it, since Memory Alpha's color scheme is a lot better than the one from Wookiepedia. In fact, we were thinking of havign Wookiepedia look closer to Memory Alpha in design.--Willy105 01:52, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I love how things are necro'd from four years ago. Of course, Wookieepedia going dark would suit its desire to join the dark side. :) -- sulfur 01:59, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I would like to add that Star Wars is generally more well-known than Star Trek. Ask a random person on the street whether or not they know who Luke Skywalker is and chances are they'll say yes rather than if you asked them if they know who Spock is. I'm not saying Star Wars is better (I think they're both good), I'm just saying that Star Wars is better known. But, if it makes you hard-core Trekkies feel better, George Lucas has stated that Star Trek was definitely an inspiration for Star Wars. --GreenComet, October 18, 2010